tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber of Dawn
| color = Yellow | birthplace = Argos | birthday = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 180 cm | weight = 72 kg | alignment = Chaotic - Good | affiliation = Jason's Servant | previous affiliation = | partner = Assassin of Red | profession = Swordsman | previous profession = Retainer to Hideyoshi | base of operations = Venice, Italy | master = Jason Solaris | command seal = | class skills = D B | personal skills = Charisma A+ Military Tactics B Mana Burst B++ | authorities = | phantasm = Talaria Kynehe |tblColour = #FFD700 |textColour = #000000 }} is the Saber-class Servant of Jason Solaris summoned into the Dawn Faction for the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Saber's True Name is that of |ペルセウス|Peruseusu}}, the Greek hero known for killing the Gorgon Medusa with Harpe and later becoming the king of Mycenae. He is the son of Zeus, and the warrior most trusted by the gods at the time in the Greek world. He sought to challenge the monster to protect his fame and his mother, and traveled to the Shapeless Island that holds those exiled by the gods in order to claim its head. He was granted five Noble Phantasms, probably the most ever granted to a single warrior in the history of Greece, by the gods, which include Harpe, winged sandals, a mirror shield, a helmet of invisibility, and Kibisis, a bag to contain the beast's head. He gathered as much information as possible, formed a strategy to use his equipment, and sought out to gain glory and become a true hero. He was completely fearless until arriving at the island, where just the nature of the island's barrier made him uncertain of victory despite having gifts from the gods. He quickly began to lose any feeling of glory, and simply wished to slay the creature as soon as possible so he could leave. He felt complete dread upon meeting the Gorgon, believing his promised glory to be useless and victory to be impossible even with the sacred relics. He used the mirror shield to keep from being petrified by the creature's eyes and the sandals to avoid its strikes, entering into a battle of attrition without any real chance of victory. He felt a true hero might be able to kill a creature that could be called a demon god, but felt someone who was still trying to prove himself had no chance. The only way for someone who still had human nature to defeat the creature was to allow it to encage itself in its own barrier by using Kibisis to reflect it back on its wielder. The beast, frozen upon suffering its own nightmare, was open to an attack from Harpe, and transformed back to the form of Medusa to allow her head to be taken. Personality TBA Appearance Saber has short wavy dark red hair and wears a gray mask with black markings to conceal his face and his identity, along with a black cloak. Relationships ;Jason Solaris :He wholeheartedly likes his Master. “''Jason has the true spirit of a warrior. He is like a younger version of myself. I will live up to his expectations as his Servant. Whatever he orders me to, I shall listen for I trust his heart of a warrior.” ;'Assassin of Red' :He doesn’t really care for her but works with her just fine. “''Hmm... She’s a warrior like myself but she is a king which I really do not like. We ''do work well together, strangely enough.” ;'Leo Solaris' :He has been tearing himself apart ever since meeting him. “''I have no qualms with Jason as my Master but Leo... He’s a diamond in the rough. If possible, I would’ve wanted to be summoned by him.” Role Fate/Providence The catalyst used to summon Saber is a golden apple, said to be from the Garden of the Hesperides. The Flamel Family kept it safe until it could be used in a summon. The chance came in 2009. With the Luceafarul's declaration of their ownership of the Grail and their wish to put it back together, the Mages' Association worked overtime to gather their own troop of Masters. The Apple was left untouched until a young warrior by the name of Jason Solaris claimed the eye and used it as a catalyst in his summoning. Appearing from the summoning circle, Saber declared himself to his Master to ask the standard question, "Are you, young warrior, my new Master?" Abilities